Problem: Emily has driven her car for a total of $30$ kilometers since she started driving daily. She has been driving $10$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Emily been driving?
Answer: The number of days that Emily has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $30\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $30\text{ kilometers} \div 10\text{ kilometers per day} = 3\text{ days}$